After the Race: Friendship in a New Light
by KageSakura
Summary: Ever wonder what happened after Riku bet Sora on sharing a paopu fruit with Kairi if he won the race? I did so here is my version. My first Kingdom Hearts nonparody fic. one sided Riku x Kairi x Sora Oneshot in Kairi's POV. R&R please!


Well I finally finished my first Kingdom Hearts non-parody fic _applause and confetti_ All bow down to the great Suzy! It's (one sided) Riku x Kairi x Sora and I am putting it here so enjoy.

**Sora: Really? A fic about us? I can't wait.**

**Riku: I have my doubts...**

**KageSakura: Why is that?**

**Riku: . One sided Riku x Kairi?**_**hmph))**_**_  
_  
****KageSakura: Oh, you want a pair. Fine I'll pair myself with you then! **

**Riku: Noooo! No thanks_.((tries to run away))_**

**KageSakura: Hey get back here! Alright pplz enjoy and comment _((runs after Riku))_**

****

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _**

Summary: **Ever wonder what happened after Riku bet Sora he would share a paopu fruit with Kairi if he won the race? I did. So here's my version:**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts I would be the one eating paopu fruit with Riku…obviously….I don't…._cries in corner_**

"Okay, on my count: One, two, three!"

Kairi sighed as she watched her two friends speed down the beach. Both going so fast she could barely see them now, as they headed toward the horizon. _Boys_, she sighed. However it was good to see Sora up and going; lately he seemed out of sorts. _Probably the effects__of sleeping on the beach, the hot sun must have addled his brain_, she thought, and laughed inwardly. When her violet eyes surveyed the shore again, it was empty. The race was over, apparently.

Sighing, she decided to walk along the shore a bit, before Riku, who had been complaining that he was the only one working on their raft, would find her and put her to work again. The sunlight made the sand sparkle as it sent its golden rays upon the island. The only place she knew as home, considering she had no memory of her old world. _Riku wants to go out there so badly, she thought. I guess I want to see what is out there too, but…_

For some reason she felt a strange feeling of foreboding that wouldn't go away. For some reason she found herself not wanting to leave the island at all. However, she was not about to tell this to her best friend, who had been so excited about getting off the island he had built the raft almost completely by himself. I wonder how Sora feels about this? She thought remembering her other spiky-haired best friend. For some reason she felt her cheeks warm up when she thought about him. _Why did I just get all jittery like that?_ She half-scolded herself. _Could it be that I li---No! No! No!  
_  
She shook her head as if she was shaking excess water out of her ears, there was no way she had feelings for one of her two best friends on the entire island.

She wasn't paying attention and was very shocked when she bumped into something heavy. She let out a small "Oooofff!" and looked up to meet a pair of aquamarine eyes. If it was one thing that rivaled her friend Riku's dashing good looks, was the beauty of his eyes, which were the color of the ocean that surrounded Destiny Islands. Riku not having expected to walk into Kairi had opened his eyes wide in shock, confusion, and was he blushing? No. It must have been her imagination.

"Riku," She said feeling a bit awkward. Riku's aqua orbs were now staring a hole into her. She decided to ignore it. "The race?" she asked, uncertainly.

"I won," he responded. However, his words seemed to hold more meaning than he let on. "I've been looking for you," he said casually.

Kairi stared. In her mind she asked herself: _Looking for me? Why would he be looking for me?_ Instead her words came out, "Really? Where's Sora?"

Apparently that was not the response her friend had expected. He seemed to growl a bit as he looked away. "He's always on your mind, isn't he?" he said bitterly. His eyes flashed coldly.

Kairi blinked. "It was a simple question. Riku, what's wrong?"

It was Riku's turn to blink. "Why would anything be wrong?" he asked as if he hadn't been angry a second ago. "I was just looking for you, that's all. I was wondering where you went after the race." He was back to his confident self it seemed.

"Oh," said Kairi. _So he was just worried about me_, she thought. _But why did he look so mad a second ago? It's like he was a completely different person.  
_  
"The days almost done," Kairi observed. "We should start thinking about where to tie the raft, for tonight. "Sorry you had to work on most of it yourself."

"Eh, forget about it, at least it's done right?" said Riku, as he sat on a nearby tree staring out at the ocean. "Besides I'd pay any price to be able to sail away from here and see other worlds." his voice sounded a bit faraway.

"You sound very eager to get away," said Kairi quietly.

"Of course," said Riku. "Seeing other worlds, getting away from the same scenery day after day…It's something I dreamed of for a long time now. All my life all I've known is Destiny Islands, to even think there is something more out there…" he trailed off eyes twinkling as the sunset was reflected in them.

_He really seems intent on leaving, _thought Kairi.

"And you Kairi," At the mention of her name Kairi perked up.

"Huh?"

"Don't you ever think about where you came from? I mean wouldn't you like to see it?"

"Um it has never really crossed my mind actually," Kairi answered truthfully. "Every thing I know is here, you and Sora are here. That is all I need."

Riku was silent. His hands were behind his head and he was lying down on the tree he had been sitting on. "Besides, continued Kairi. "What is there to look for beyond the water, do you think we'll really find other worlds? I mean, there is no way we can be certain." _What are_ _you looking for Riku?_ She thought.

Riku still lying down and looking at the water, only replied with an "I guess."

He rolled over on his side, staring straight at Kairi making her feel uneasy again. "But we won't know until we get out there, will we?"

Riku was grinning, all his pearly white teeth showing, making him very attractive indeed. It was the reason why so many of the girls on the island were after Riku, but Kairi was immune to his charms, he was after all her best friend, and more like her brother than anything.

_I'm being weird_, thought Kairi, how on earth could she let herself feel uneasy with Riku. They were practically siblings!

She smiled back at one of her best friends. "Mm."

She looked at the sun in the sky, it was starting to set. "So you beat Sora again," she said absent mindedly "I suppose this is like your 99th victory. You two are always going at it."

She suddenly stopped talking when she felt something soft land in her lap. She picked up a star-shaped fruit from the fold of her skirt. "This is…" she voiced aloud.

She turned to her silver haired friend only to find he was staring at her, and his usually pure ivory skin of his face was tinted pink. There was a glint in his eye that said everything and nothing at the same time. He didn't tear his gaze from Kairi.

_A paopu fruit?_ Thought Kairi, _what does Riku plan to—?_ She snapped out her reverie. Riku had jumped out of the tree and landed close, too close.

"Riku?" she said uncertainly. She was getting the chills from the look he was giving her. His aquamarine eyes were now fixed on her as if she was something precious he couldn't look away from. It gave her the creeps.

Finally she said "Riku, there are so many girls on this island."

"I'm not interested in them, Kairi."

Okay, now Kairi really felt weird. He had said it so honestly, and openly, she almost felt sorry for saying what she said next. "Riku, you are my best friend." She looked away; she couldn't look into those eyes of his.

Riku wasn't convinced, "So is Sora," he almost laughed when he said it. "And you don't seem to have a problem with flirting with him." His aqua eyes were steel.

"Riku!" Kairi was offended. "Don't you dare, drag Sora into this. Don't tell me you're jealous of him!" She put her hands on her hips.

This time Riku did laugh, his voice as dry as the sand that surrounded them. "What have I got to be jealous of?" He had back that air of confidence that he was famous for.

Kairi looked down into the ground, and traced circles with her left foot. "You've been acting really different lately Riku."

"Oh, so you _have _been paying attention. For a moment I thought you only had eyes for Sora. You seem to look at him enough."

"You ARE jealous!" _I knew it!_ Thought Kairi. _But Riku never showed any signs of liking me. And why is he acting so weird lately?__  
_  
"Whatever," said a rather upset Riku. He walked away from her down the beach. "Just forget I said anything."

Kairi started at her friends retreating back. His silver hair catching the little sunlight there was left in the sky. She noticed she still had the paopu fruit in her hands, a little reminder, of that awkward moment.

"Riku," she said aloud. "What's happening to you?"

Her musings were interrupted when she heard someone breathing next to her.

"Did you say something Kairi?" her friend Sora asked. He was out of breath apparently, and he had a worried look on his face.

"Sora," Kairi smiled at him, trying to not to think about what had just happened with Riku. "Here." she said, as she broke the paopu fruit in half, and handed a piece to a very confused Sora.

"Wha--?" Sora took the fruit but gave a weird look to his friend. He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

Kairi just smiled and ate her half of the fruit. "Mmhmm"

0000000000000I00000AM00000000A000000LINE000000000BREAK

The sun had almost completely set in the sky. Sora and Kairi were sitting on the deck together. The island was quiet now, as if they were the only one's left on it. Kairi broke the silence:

"You know…Riku has changed."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Well…um..." _I'm not going to tell him _**_that_.** Kairi thought.

"You okay?"

"Sora, let's take the raft and go, just the two of us."

"Huh?"

"Just kidding," _What am I thinking?_ thought Kairi.

"What's gotten into you? Sora laughed. "You're the one that's changed Kairi."

"Maybe. You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go, what I see I know I can always come back here." She turned to Sora, "Right?"

"Yea o'course."

"That's good." _I can always come back here, my home. Seeing other worlds, doesn't seem so bad now. Riku, really wants to leave_ _anyway._

The thought of Riku made her feel a bit weird. _He really hasn't been himself. Maybe the voyage would do us all good._ "Sora, don't ever change," she blurted.

"Huh?" The poor boy had no idea what she was talking about.

"I just can't wait, once we set sail, it'll be great."

_Maybe it will all turn out right after all._

"Let's call it a day," she said standing up.

The two left the deck, as the sun set looking forward to the journey ahead of them.

**_OWARIMASHITA_**

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _******

**_And now for some randomness brought to you by your friendly author and her muses _**

**KageSakura: It's done!**

**Sora: What is?**

**KageSakura: My story! You weren't paying attention?**

**Sora: ehhh...(( puts hands behind his head Sorry got side tracked, hides drawing of him and Kairi holding hands))**

**Riku: Ohh its over...I didn't hear it either. I was too busy running from ****_you_! ((points at me))**

**Sora: Hey Sakura, don't you also call yourself Yume? Here it says KageSakura and Suzy? Why do you have so many names? Who are you? 0o**

**KageSakura/Yume/Suzy: Well...KageSakura is my pen name and----**

**Riku: You have many names cuz you have multiple personalities you psycho!**

**KageSakura/Yume/Suzy/etc. ((Hey! clenches fists ...))  
... AWWW I can't stay mad at you! You're so cute! ****_(( GLOMPZ))_**

**Riku: AHHHHHH! XD ((run away))**

**Sora: ****_((observes the chaos))_ Ehhh...thanks for reading! Leave some reviews!**


End file.
